Moving extremely heavy loads has generally been a complicated task because the large forces involved in lifting and transporting the heavy loads. When possible, large loads are often transported by disassembling or breaking up the load into multiple smaller loads. However, this break-down and subsequent reassembly process can be very time consuming, especially when a heavy load is only to be moved a small distance, or needs to be repositioned.
For heavy loads that need periodic movement or adjustment, devices commonly referred to as “walking machines” or “walkers” were developed. These machines typically move the heavy loads over small distances in incremental stages. Walking machines are particularly useful for moving large structures, such as oil rigs, which often times need to be moved in order to properly position them over pre-drilled pipes in oil fields, or moved to a new location that is undergoing oil exploration.
Instead of using wheels driven by rotational forces to move heavy loads, walking machines typically use hydraulic lift cylinders to lift the load above a supporting surface, and then move or rotate the load relative to the supporting surface by transporting the load via rollers or tracks in the walking machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,336 to Reed and U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,525 to Smith show two methods of using walking machines to move heavy loads, such as oil rig structures. The '525 patent shows elongated beams under several rollers and lift cylinders, which allows the load from the lift cylinders and rollers to be spread over a large area. However, this disclosed system in the '525 patent does not allow for movement of heavy load in a direction perpendicular to the long axis of the support beams. This is, movement of the heavy load is restricted in the walking device disclosed in the '525 patent to only particular directions, which can make fine tuning of the position of the heavy load difficult.